SMSC
The SMSC are an organization dedicated to tracking and figuring out how to fight the Fears. They say that they are a subdivision of the FBI, but they are actually a part of the Supernatural Threat Analysis Bureau. The full name of the SMSC is the S'pecial '''M'onitoring and 'S'tudy 'C'ommission, though it probably comes from "'S'cary 'M'onsters (and 'S'uper 'C'reeps)," a song by David Bowie. It was originally believed that all SMSC agents were named after David Bowie songs until this was disproven by Agent Lebowski in The Thirteenth Apostle. History Nine is God The SMSC wasn’t originally called the SMSC. Just as the CIA was originally the OSS during World War II, the SMSC was originally named the Paranormal Operations Executive or POE when it was founded in 1942. This lasted from 1942 to 1947 when the agency’s name was changed to get rid of the word “paranormal,” which sounded too superstitious. The current director of the SMSC is Director Liza Jane, who became director in 2012. Agents Main article: List of SMSC members Codenames The Fears are called BUE's, which stands for '''B'iologically U'nknown '''E'ntities. Most of the SMSC agents simply refer to them as Fears however. Each BUE is called by two to three words from the NATO alphabet. *Subject '''Alpha Foxtrot (The Algernon Forest) *Subject Alpha November (The Answer) **Subject Hotel Foxtrot (The House of Fortune) **Subject Kilo Mike (The King in the Mountain) **Subject Uniform Foxtrot (The Unbounded Face) **Subject Whiskey Whiskey (The Woman in the Wind) *Subject Alpha Romeo (The Archangel) *Subject Alpha Romeo Charlie (The Architect) *Subject Bravo Bravo (The Burning Bride) *Subject Bravo Delta '''(The Black Dog) *Subject '''Bravo Mike (The Blind Man) *Subject Bravo Romeo (The Brute) *Subject Bravo Tango (The Bleeding Tree) *Subject Charlie Bravo (The Cold Boy) *Subject Charlie Hotel (The Choir) *Subject Charlie Oscar (The Convocation) *Subject Charlie Whiskey (The Constant Wanderer) *Subject Delta Echo Victor (DEVOUR) *Subject Delta Mike (The Dying Man) *Subject Echo Alpha Tango (EAT) *Subject Echo Charlie (The Empty City) *Subject Echo Yankee (The Eye) *Subject Golf Lima (The Glitch) *Subject Golf Lima Oscar (The Gloaming) *Subject Golf Romeo (The Grotesque) *Subject''' India November''' (The Intrusion) *Subject India Whiskey (The Ivory Woman) *Subject Juliett (Judgment) *Subject Lima (Lilim) *Subject Lima Charlie '''(The Lord of Chains) *Subject '''Lima Golf (The Last Gift) *Subject Mike Alpha (The Marchen) *Subject Mike Golf (The Masked God) *Subject Mike November (The Manufactured Newborn) *Subject Mike Echo (The Merryman) *Subject Mike Oscar Sierra (The Mother of Snakes) *Subject Mike Romeo '''(The Morsus Rabbit) *Subject '''November India (The Nightlanders) *Subject November Oscar (Nobody) *Subject Oscar November (The Oni) *Subject Papa Delta (The Plague Doctor) *Subject Papa Echo (The Pendulum) *Subject Papa Mike (The Pale Maiden) *Subject Quebec Uniform (The Quiet) *Subject Romeo Alpha (The Rake) *Subject Romeo Charlie (The Red Cap) *Subject Romeo Echo (The Reveler) *Subject Sierra India (The Siren) *Subject Sierra Mike (The Smiling Man) *Subject Tango Alpha (The Tarantella) *Subject Tango Whiskey Delta (The Thin White Duke) *Subject Tango Yankee (The Typhoon) *Subject Uniform Charlie (The Unnamed Child) *Subject 'Victor Sierra '(The Vision) *Subject 'Whiskey Golf '(The Wooden Girl) Category:Organizations Category:SMSC Category:Brighter than a spoon